Second House
*Access File* *Password Required* *************** *Access Granted* File Name: Adeptus Astartes Chapter “Knight’s Syndicate” Subfile Name: 2nd Company Members (Just for Server Organization Reasons/Rank next to name refers to role in server, not necessarily position in 2nd Company Lore): ¤Stormwall (2nd Company Lord) ¤Epyon (Seneschal) ¤Kiwifig (Chaplain) ¤Xandor (Battle-Brother) Speciality: The 2nd House though already specializing in Siege and Urban warfare also excels in heavy assault tactics. Using heavy armour and weapons to punch through defensive positions, the 2nd house are capable of leading assaults and offensives against enemy lines. Using a combination of Whirlwinds, Predators, Land raiders and Vindicators to lay down heavy fire upon enemy positions while Devastator squads support the Tactical and Assault squad that push the pinned down positions. The house has an abundance of heavy weapons for its Devastator squads. The use of Combi-Meltas and Combi-Flamers is common amongst the tactical squads and the assault squads. Thunderfire cannons are usually attached to squads as support along with heavy weapons servitors with the devastators. The many different types of heavy weapons are distributed between the squads; the use of heavy weapons during open combat is a crucial part to the offensive combat doctrines of the 2nd house as it allows the tactical and assault squads to move forward unhindered. Geneseed: ¤While the Geneseed of the 2nd Company used to be made almost entirely of Alpha Legion and Imperial Fists geneseed, it has since been replaced with the geneseed of the 2nd Legion. Allies: ¤Knight’s Syndicate 6th Company Rivals: Preferred Enemy: ¤Orks ¤Iron Warriors Warband History: Knight’s Syndicate (Original Formation): The 2nd Company was originally led by a Marshal by the name of Spectrum (High Gothic for Spectre). During this time it was found that the 2nd Company had become exceptionally proficient in Siege Warfare (due in part to the prevalence of Imperial Fist geneseed) and therefore decided to specialize in it, adapting armor, weapons, vehicles, and tactics in order to benefit them in this style of warfare. This was until the original High Lord (Originally called Grand Marshal) mysteriously disappeared leading to the formation of the Knight’s Vigilant under the command of 6th Company Marshal Crab. Knight’s Vigilant: Records of the early days of the Knight’s Vigilant have been lost to time, however it is known that over time the Knight’s Vigilant began to drastically change from what the Knight’s Syndicate was envisioned to be. Most records pertaining to the Knight’s Vigilant describe the events during the 6th Company Schism (this will be described in the next section). It is also known that distrust began to spread throughout the entirety of the chapter. Spectrum remained the leader of the 2nd Company throughout this time. Schism (6th Company): The mistrust that had began to spread at a rampant rate throughout the Chapter would eventually cause the 6th Company to break off from the Knight’s Vigilant. In the ensuing chaos massive losses were taken by the 2nd Company as it was torn between those who wanted to leave with the 6th and those who wanted to stay. It was during this time that Marshal Spectrum, alongside his Brother-Captain (name unknown, file likely corrupted) were killed in the fighting. Transfers of Power: In the wake of the schism and the death of both Marshal Spectrum and his Brother-Captain, the 2nd Company was forced to bring forth a new Marshal as well as a new Brother-Captain. The warriors brought forth were known as Smith (Marshal) and Pig (Brother-Captain). Smith however would grow tired of the position of leadership as he felt it was forced upon him, eventually he would leave the Knight’s Vigilant and go on a crusade of his own, directly into the Eye of Terror. From this point forward, Pig became the new Marshal of 2nd Company. Civil War: Even after the 6th Company’s Schism, mistrust would still spread throughout the chapter, this time through the 3rd Company, led at the time by a Marshal named Malius and the Marshal of the 7th Company named Krasus after records of the Knight’s Syndicate were found. Once again the Chapter would erupt into Civil War, this time however, 2nd Company knew what side they on. 2nd Company fought on the side of the reformed Knight’s Syndicate under the command of Malius. Details on the remains of Knight’s Vigilant remain hazy, some say they retreated into the warp, while others say they were wiped out, no one knows. Knight’s Syndicate (Reformation): Since the re-establishment of the Knight’s Syndicate the position of Lord has been transferred to then Seneschal, Stormwall. In need of a new Seneschal, Brother-Sergeant Epyon was raised to the rank of Seneschal.Category:Knights Syndicate Category:Houses